List of episodes of The Banana Splits Adventure Hour
The following episode guide has been assembled from a variety of sources. Following the sequential number of each episode are the original airdate and subsequent repeat airdates, when known (based on TV Guide listings), followed by brief episode summaries, also from TV Guide listings. For Season 1 episodes (1968-1969), rundowns of each show (which follow the brief TV Guide descriptions) are based on the shows themselves. The only tape copies available for review originate from rebroadcasts during the 1969-1970 season. These revised prints are identified by the suffix REV in the official episode numbers (for instance, Show #K-01 REV). Show openings, closings, bumpers and sponsor billboards in Season 1 shows were replaced for subsequent NBC reruns to match Season 2 shows (some of the bumpers featured the Season 2 Splits with the blue-and-yellow-vested Snorky, and Goofy Gopher, who was only seen in Season 2); any other changes made to the episodes for subsequent Saturday morning reruns are indicated if known. Also note that the TV Guide descriptions are transcribed verbatim; in some instances, titles given in TV Guide descriptions are working titles, or listings sometimes are otherwise incorrect. In Season 1, the series featured the cartoon segments “Arabian Knights,” “The Three Musketeers,” “Micro-Venture,” and the live-action cliffhanger “Danger Island.” For Season 2, “The Hillbilly Bears” replaced “The Three Musketeers.” Synopses of the “Arabian Knights,” “Danger Island” and “Three Musketeers” segments are transcribed verbatim (except for corrections of spelling and punctuation) from information provided by the show’s syndicator (Worldvision Enterprises) to local television stations that aired the series. In the half-hour syndicated version of the show, the 18 “Danger Island” serial chapters were cut in half, with the first half of a chapter in one episode and the second half in the next. In the Worldvision episode summary list, the “Danger Island” segments are numbered 1 through 36; that number system has been retained in this episode guide. A number in parentheses after a description of a segment indicates the half-hour syndicated episode in which that segment appeared. If a description of a segment is not followed by a number in parentheses, then that segment was not included in the syndicated series. For Season 2 episodes (1969-1970), the only descriptions available are from TV Guide listings. All shows aired Saturday mornings from 9:30 to 10:30 a.m. (Central time) on NBC, except for the fall 1968 preview show, “Meet The Banana Splits." Season One *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 1 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 2 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 3 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 4 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 5 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 6 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 7 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 8 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 9 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 10 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 11 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 12 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 13 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 14 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 15 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 16 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 17 *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour - Episode 18 Season Two All descriptions for Season 2 episodes are transcribed from TV Guide listings. Season 2 shows featured “Arabian Knights“ and “Danger Island,” repeated from Season 1, and “The Hillbilly Bears,” repeated from the 1965-68 “Atom Ant” series, in place of “The Three Musketeers.” Season 2 saw a redesign of the characters' costumes, some more subtle than others (Snorky now wears a blue and yellow striped vest). (The new costumes actually debuted in show #17, the next-to-last episode of Season 1.) While Season 1 had featured regular segments such as "Dear Drooper," "Banana Splits News," "Riddle Time," and visits from the Sour Grapes Bunch, new weekly segments for Season 2 included "The Great Fleegali," "Coach Bingo," "Super Drooper," "School Time," "Nursery Rhymes," and "Wall Gags," the latter reminiscent of the "joke wall" format on "Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In" (writers Phil Hahn and Jack Hanrahan worked on both shows, and clips from "The Banana Splits Adventure Hour" were featured on one "Laugh-In" episode in 1968.) *(#19) (Original airdate 9/6/69; repeated 1/17/70) **(9/6/69 listing) The Splits romp into their second season with Fleegle as a magician, Bingo as a coach and Drooper as a cowardly lion. A new cartoon series is "Hillbilly Bears." **(1/17/70 listing) The Splits engage in a geographical spelling bee. *(#20) (Original airdate 9/13/69; repeated 1/24/70) **Super Drooper tangles with a clothing thief. *(#21) (Original airdate 9/20/69; repeated 1/31/70) **Introduced: a grabby animated dresser-drawer, and Goofy Gopher the puppet. *(#22) (Original airdate 9/27/69; repeated 2/14/70) **Super Drooper tangles with a trash-can tipper; the Great Fleegali has a smashing time with a pocket watch. *(#23) (Original airdate 10/4/69, repeated 2/7/70) **Super Drooper gets on the trail of the Steam Roller Sneak. *(#24) (Original airdate 10/11/69; repeated 2/21/70) **Fleegle opens a unique barbershop; Super Drooper goes to bat. *(#25) (Original airdate 10/18/69; repeated 2/28/70) **The Great Fleegali's magic trick backfires; and Super Drooper meets a fish-net nabber. *(#26) (Original airdate 10/25/69; repeated 3/7/70) **In a fan-letter session, the Splits learn who is top banana. *(#27) (Original airdate 11/1/69; repeated 3/14/70) **Fleegle finds a surprise in the mailbox. *(#28) (Original airdate 11/8/69; repeated 3/21/70) **The Great Fleegali gives a new twist to the old rope trick. The Splits try a tug of war. *(#29) (Original airdate 11/15/69; repeated 3/28/70) **The mailbox holds a musical surprise for Fleegle. *(#30) (Original airdate 11/22/69; repeated 4/4/70) **Fleegle celebrates his birthday; Coach Bingo teaches his players the "clean sweep." *(#31) (Original airdate 11/29/69; repeated 4/11/70) **Fleegle gives a new twist to an old nursery rhyme; Super Drooper meets the masked impersonator. (Note: This is the last original episode of the series. Since only 13 shows were produced for Season 2, the next five shows aired were repeated from Season 1, and most likely were re-edited to include the last five chapters of “Danger Island.”) End Credits Season 1 *Executive Producer: Joseph Barbera *Supervising Producer: Lesley Taylor *Senior Producer: William Hanna *Producer: Edward J. Rosen *Directed by Richard Donner *Written by Jack Hanrahan, Phil Hahn, Ellis Kadison, Anthony Spinner *Associate Producers: Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, Art Scott *Cast, Danger Island: Frank Aletter, Kahana, Rockne Tarkington, Ronne Troup, Michael Vincent, Jeffrey Brock, Terrence Henry, Daniel Owen, Robert Towers, James Dove *Voices: Henry Corden, Teddy Eccles, Paul Frees, Frank Gerstle, Jonathan Harris, Daws Butler, Tommy Cook, Patsy Garrett, Rick Lancelot, Shari Lewis, Don Messick, Jay North, Barney Phillips, John Stephenson, Bruce Watson, Jay Larremore, Allan Melvin, Thomas Poole, Robert Smith, Paul Winchell *Directors of Photography: John Stephens and Robert Hauser *Supervising Film Editor: Warner Leighton *Film Editors: Larry Cowan, Roger Donley, Lloyd Friedgen, Wayne Hughes, Bill Lewis, David Lurie, Tony Milch, Bob Phillips, Joe Sandusky, Bob Warner, Gregory V. Watson, Jr. *Locations by Fouad Said *Costumes and sets created by Krofft Enterprises *Amusement Park Photography: Six Flags Over Texas *Amphical vehicles supplied by Mobility Unlimited, Inc. *Wardrobe by Judy Savalas *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Production Design: Iwao Takamoto *Production Coordinator: Victor O. Schipek *Animation stories by Neal Barbera, Walter Black, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears *Layouts: Lou Appet, Alvaro Arce, Mike Arens, Dale Barnhart, Jerry Eisenberg, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwell, Alex Ignatiev, Willie Ito, Homer Jonas, Herb Johnson, Earl Klein, Lewis Ott, Bill Perez, Mike Royer, Tony Sgroi, Bob Singer, George Wheeler *Backgrounds: Walt Peregoy, Fernando Arce, Cathy Clark, Ron Dias, Marsha Gertenbach, David High, Bob Inman, Richard Khim, Rolando Oliva, John Park, Curtis Perkins, Tony Rizzo, Thelma Witmer *Titles: Bob Schaefer *Animation: Vicente Bassols, Rudy Cataldi, Oliver E. Callahan, Charles Downs, Zdenko Gasparovic, Robert Goe, Alan Green, Harry Holt, Maria Jursic, Bill Kelly, Ed Love, George Nicholas, Bill Nunes, George Rowley, Jay Sarbry, Hank Smith, Ken Southworth, John Sparey *Music: Ted Nichols, David Mook *Musical Arrangement: Jack Eskew *“The Tra La La Song” by Ritchie Adams and Mark Barkan *Production Manager: Clark Paylow *Assistant Director: Al Kraus *Sound Engineer: Richard Olson *Animation Photography: Frank Paiker, Bill Kotler, Roy Wade, Charles Fiekal, Frank Parrish, Clarence Wogatzke *The End - A Hanna-Barbera Production **© 1968 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Season 2 *Executive Producer: Peter Moss *Supervising Producer: Lesley Taylor *Producer: Tom Boutross *Directed by Richard Donner *Written by Jack Hanrahan, Jimmie Young, Ellis Kadison and Anthony Spinner *Associate Producer: Don Sandburg *Cast, Danger Island: Frank Aletter, Kahana, Rockne Tarkington, Ronne Troup, Michael Vincent, Jeffrey Brock, Terrence Henry, Daniel Owen, Robert Towers *Voices: Henry Corden, Paul Frees, Frank Gerstle, Shari Lewis, Don Messick, Jay North, Jean Vander Pyl (These voice credits apply to the animated segments.) *Voices: Daws Butler, Rick Lancelot, Jay Larremore, Allan Melvin, Thomas Poole, Paul Winchell (These voice credits apply to the live-action segments.) *Directors of Photography: John Stephens, Winton Hoch, Robert Hauser *Supervising Film Editor: Warner Leighton *Film Editors: Lee Gilbert, Bud Warner, Larry Cowan, Tony Milch, Bob Phillips, Rex Lipton *Locations by Fouad Said *Costumes and sets created by Krofft Enterprises *Amusement Park Photography: Coney Island, Cincinnati, Ohio, and Six Flags Over Texas *Wardrobe by Judy Savalas *Associate Animation Producers: Alex Lovy, Lew Marshall, Art Scott *Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols *Production Design: Iwao Takamoto *Production Coordinator: Victor O. Schipek *Animation stories by Neal Barbera, Walter Black, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Dalton Sandifer *Layouts: Lou Appet, Alvaro Arce, Mike Arens, Dale Barnhart, Jerry Eisenberg, Mo Gollub, Paul Gruwell, Alex Ignatiev, Willie Ito, Homer Jonas, Herb Johnson, Earl Klein, Lewis Ott, Bill Perez, Mike Royer, Tony Sgroi, Bob Singer, George Wheeler *Backgrounds: Walt Peregoy, Fernando Arce, Cathy Clark, Ron Dias, Marsha Gertenbach, David High, Bob Inman, Richard Khim, Rolando Oliva, John Park, Curtis Perkins, Tony Rizzo, Thelma Witmer *Titles: Bob Schaefer *Animation: Vicente Bassols, Rudy Cataldi, Oliver E. Callahan, Charles Downs, Zdenko Gasparovic, Robert Goe, Alan Green, Harry Holt, Maria Jursic, Bill Kelly, Ed Love, George Nicholas, Bill Nunes, George Rowley, Jay Sarbry, Hank Smith, Ken Southworth, John Sparey *Music: Ted Nichols, David Mook *Musical Arrangement: Jack Eskew **“The Tra La La Song” by Ritchie Adams and Mark Barkan *Production Manager: Bill Faralla *Assistant Director: Gary Grillo *Sound Supervisor: Richard Olson *Animation Photography: Frank Paiker, Bill Kotler, Roy Wade, Charles Fiekal, Frank Parrish, Clarence Wogatzke *The End - A Hanna-Barbera Production **© 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. (Note: The Season 2 credits are transcribed from the syndicated "Banana Splits And Friends Show" end credits. While there is a credit for Don Sandburg as "Associate Producer," there is no credit for just plain "Producer." The "Producer" credit appeared in the opening titles of the syndicated shows, assigned to Edward J. Rosen, who was indeed the Season 1 producer but did not work on Season 2. Joseph Barbera and William Hanna are credited as "Executive Producers," also in the opening titles. Since the actual Season 2 shows themselves are unavailable for viewing, it is unknown who, if anyone, was credited as "Producer" for Season 2. Regardless of who is or isn't credited, we have been assured that Don Sandburg actually did all the work!) Category:The Banana Splits